


You the one I think about always.

by Thisbloodyshank



Category: The Ma
Genre: Campfires, Dylan O'Brien is romantic sort of, Fluff, It's like a family reunion except Thomas is in love with Dylan and Dylan is also in love with Thomas, M/M, This is cute I swear, Thomas is a total sucker for Dylan, guitar(only a little bit too), i did this in like an hour, i didn't even reread it, it's cute, singing (only a little bit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbloodyshank/pseuds/Thisbloodyshank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!!!(??)</p>
    </blockquote>





	You the one I think about always.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!(??)

They were holding their traditional Gladers' Reunion campfire, which happened during the filming of the ground-breaking Maze Runner movies. They would all laugh at those heart filling memories, knowing that only they had a special type of bond. They would sometimes even cry because they had so much love for each other that it tipped over their hearts and spilled inside of them, filling them to the brim with this special type of feeling. They would also sing, play guitar and essentially break out into song, using their hands or feet to add some beat.

Thomas loved nights like this. He felt almost emotional seeing all of his friends with an orange tint to their faces due to the fire laughing and singing. It was a weird feeling to feel, but a very, very good one. He especially loved when Dylan sang. Everyone was surprised the first time, hearing Dylan's voice. It was dead silent when he sang the first notes, all in concentration, as if he would stop if they looked away. He never did. And in that moment Thomas knew that his love for his friend was different from everyone else.

The whole group was sat in a big circle, with a blazing but calm fire in the middle. It was peaceful. A few occasional chuckles spread around the flickering fire, the sound of burning wood, and the feeling of love spread in and out of everyone's bones. Everyone was there. Even from the first movie, they all came back to L.A just for this moment. Just for their friends.

"Alright, who's startin' this concert?" Dexter said while smiling happily, it was contagious all around, as many other cast members smiled too. Thomas said next to him, sitting cozily and content but secretly wishing he was leaning on someone, and that someone was in front of him, smiling at him with that gentle little smirk. Let's just say Thomas was glad the fire was there to cover his blush. He really fell deep with this man, and he was pretty sure he would keep falling harder as each day goes on.

"I'll start, shanks." Ki Hong laughed, eyes disappearing, dimples showing. In the background, where James was sitting with Wes, Thomas heard a faint "You're the real shank!" The group burst into chuckles, and even Thomas was laughing so much that his shoulders were shaking. He was looking down while laughing, not noticing that Dylan was looking at him wearing the same gentle smile, a soft, fond expression in his eyes. After the chuckles died down, Ki Hong started playing.

Thomas immediately recognized the tune, as all of his group would blast this band to keep them motivated during exercises. He sat back and enjoyed the tune, with the lyrics clearly present even without Ki Hong singing. He heard Rosa hum the tune, then Kaya started softly singing. It always amazed him how well each of their voices fit with one another. Thomas never really played, or sang for that matter. He did play a few soft songs that lasted about 40 seconds, and the group drowned in it. They loved when he played, and they understood that he was still a little shy inside.

" _Sugar, we're goin' down swingin_ '," Kaya and Rosa softly sang, voices intertwining with each other. They looked at each other with a loving expression.

During the song, Thomas occasionally stole glances at Dylan. He found out that Dylan's eyes and the fire was a bad combination for him, after all, it only made him fall more in love with the younger boy. Honey and fire should never mix, or Thomas might have melted if he saw that combination again.

The song ended, and Thomas was brought back to reality after staring into Dylan's eyes, even if Dylan wasn't looking at him. There was claps all around and in return both girls bowed dramatically, and of course, Ki Hong praised them.

"Yes, yes!" He kissed the tips of his fingers. "Very good, very good!" He clapped all around.

Thomas smiled brightly at that, it was such a normal night, and these shanks could change that in an instant. Ki Hong passed the guitar to Dylan, and said boy looked very confused when all of his friends moved forward.

"...Hello?" Dylan said in a sarcastically confused voice as he prepared the guitar. Thomas, too, sat up in his seat, wanting to drown in the younger boys melodies. He found out that melodies, honey, and fire should never mix so perfectly together, so maybe he will be melting today. Thomas was so caught up on the beautiful sight in front of him he didn't even notice Dylan starting. He snapped back and focused in on Dylan, tilting his head to the side because he didn't recognize the tune.

" _You the one that I dream about all day_ ," Dylan sang in the most angelic voice Thomas has ever had the chance to hear. Dylan looked around the group, grinned softly as he looked at each of his friends.

" _You the one that I think about always_ ,"

Dylan's gaze finally settled on Thomas, looking straight into those dark brown eyes that he fell in love with.

" _You are the one so I make sure I behave, My love is your love, your love is my love._ "

Thomas widen his eyes as he really heard the lyrics and he started blushing like mad. He prayed that the fire blocked anyone from seeing it.

" _You the one that I dream about all day, You the one that I think about always, You are the one so I make sure I behave, My love is your love, your love is mine."_ Dylan sang with an emotion all but Thomas recognized as love. He sang it to blond, all of his focus was, well, focused on the boy who quickly stole his heart.

Thomas was so lost in Dylan's voice that he didn't know the song was ending until someone cooed at them both. Dylan strung the last string and the sound slowly got lost in the air. Dylan kept his gaze on Thomas and Thomas did the same. The blond reminded the brunet of a confused little boy. It was simply an adorable sight.

The rest of the 'concert' went all too soon, and soon the cast had to go to sleep to get up early for shooting tomorrow. Thomas stood up and stretched, a satisfaction in his bones. He looked around to have one last longing look at Dylan, but couldn't find him in the scattered people. He frowned a little bit carried on to his journey upstairs to his hotel room, where he found Dylan leaning over the railing, looking towards the sky. Now, the midnight blue and honey should never mix. A lot of thing and honey should never mix for Thomas, but even though he promises to himself that it's a bad combination, he knows he'll never follow through with it. The sight in front of him was too beautiful.

Dylan turned his head to Thomas, smiling the exact smile when Thomas first met Dylan. A welcoming smile. Thomas had never felt so special in that hug.

"Hey." Dylan said in that croaky voice, making shivers go down Thomas' back as he started slowly walking towards Dylan. He, too, leaned on the railing next to Dylan and looked up.

"Hi," Thomas said in a whisper. After a few seconds he continued, "I like it when you sing." Thomas knew this was a daring sentence, but somehow felt pride when saying it.

Dylan laughed softly, not too loudly to disturb the night. He was still smiling when he turned to Thomas. "Want me to sing it again?"

Thomas looked down shyly and whispered, "Yes."

" _You the one that I dream about all day_ ," Dylan slowly sang, moving closer to Thomas. His hand found his way on top of Thomas'. Thomas in return flipped his hand and let their fingers slowly sink into each other.

" _You the one that I think about always."_  Dylan's eyes fluttered shut as he felt Thomas squeeze his hand.

"You the one so I make sure I behave, My love is your love, your love is mine" Dylan's eyes fluttered open when he sang the last part in a whispered voice.

Dylan slowly dragged Thomas so they were chest and chest, both captivated by each other's eyes. Their limbs slowly entwined like a mind of their own, Dylan's hands holding Thomas' waist in a fragile matter. Thomas' arms around Dylan's neck, fingers scrapping the back of his neck in a gentle manner. Dylan looked down at Thomas as Thomas looked up, and they stayed like that.

" _You the one that I dream about all day, You the one that I think about always, You are the one so I make I behave, My love is your love, your love is mine._ " Dylan sang once again, before leaning in and softly pressing his lips against Thomas'. Thomas breathed in as he squeezed Dylan. Their mouths pressed together harder, a soft pressure of pleasure that filled their minds, putting all of their functioning thoughts on hold. Thomas tilted his head to the side to be closer to Dylan. His mind blissfully went blank as he felt a tongue sweep across his lips. He immediately granted entrance and soon the boys found themselves where only time stood still, where their minds stopped and their bodies took control. Where a feeling called love could be found.

They stopped to breath, both sucking in large breaths as they scanned over each other, Dylan's nose and cheek a rosy pink and Thomas' ears a dark red and tip of nose a little pinker than Dylan's. Both of the boys lips a satisfactory red. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, knowing that this was it. This is their moment. This is the moment. The moment every child dreams about. A moment where they found their other half. A moment with soulmates holding each other.

"I love you." Dylan whispered in that soft, croaky voice. Thomas dreamed that one day he would say those exact words with that exact voice and here it was. Thank you, Jesus.

"Well what if I said I love you too?" Thomas said as he gripped the front of Dylan's jacket and leaned closer to his newly favorite place.

"I would have to kiss you I think." Dylan replied, looking down at those lips that would forever be his.

"Do it." Thomas pressed on, and this time he initiated the kiss.

Their minds once again went blissfully blank as they shared an ever-lasting kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Do you like when I do Dylmas one shots like this, is it okay? Should I more in the future, please tell me your opinion!


End file.
